


There's Always Room For Family (aka, That Time Eliot Helped Break Rio) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Old Friends, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the bus break hit the news, Eliot Spencer was in the middle of a job, taking down a dirty businessman up north of Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Room For Family (aka, That Time Eliot Helped Break Rio) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Always Room For Family (aka, That Time Eliot Helped Break Rio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586605) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/There%27s%20Always%20Room%20For%20Family%20%28aka,%20That%20Time%20Eliot%20Helped%20Break%20Rio%29.mp3) | 13:50 | 13.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theres-always-room-for-family-aka-that-time-eliot-helped-break-rio) |  |   
  
### Music

_Riot_ by Sugarcult

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
